Past Lives
by Twistytree
Summary: Dr. Annabelle June Vincent has been a part of team Flash since day 1. Now in season 2 how will she react when Earth 2 Harrison Wells arrives. How will this change everyone's lives? Read to find out. (The summary sucks but please give the story a chance).


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my oc) please don't sue me.**

…

Annabelle June Vincent

"June" called Dr. Snow running to catch up with the other woman.

"Caitlin, I was just heading out, I've been in that lab all night and I need to sleep" said Dr. Vincent.

"Barry said that he wants to talk to us all about something he found"

"If this is like that time he found a stray dog he is not going to live through this" said June jokingly to Caitlin as the two began to walk back to the lab.

"You have to admit that dog was cute" replied Caitlin.

"I kept it didn't I" laughed June as they walked into the lab.

"You know for someone with super speed Barry sure does like to take his time right after he tells us he has to show us something urgent" said Cisco leaning back on his chair, just before a blur of red came speeding through the door.

"Took you.." Cisco started but his mouth went dry at the sight of the person Barry was with. The three scientists all took unconscious steps away from Barry and a person who appeared to be Harrison Wells.

"Before you guys say anything this isn't the Harrison Wells from our time this is a different Harrison Wells from a different Earth, well not a different Earth more like a parallel universe" said Barry all in one breath.

"Don't move I'm gonna change really quick I'll be right back" said Barry before cautiously walking out of the room.

Cisco, Caitlin and June continued to gape at the look alike before June got an idea. _If he's a doppelganger than he'll have no knowledge of the previous Wells._

June muttered an "I'll be right back" to Caitlin and Cisco while still looking at the doppelganger. After she was out of their sights and into her office, that she was almost never in, she quickly dug through the bottom drawer of her messy file cabinet and found the item she was looking for; the earth one Well's autobiography.

As she walked back into the room she could feel the look alike's gaze on her as well as Cisco and Caitlin's the more steps she took near the new Well's. She stopped an arm's length away from him, not wanting to get to close, and held out the book. June could see his eyes look over the cover before he reached out and snatched from her. June quickly scurried back to her place next to Caitlin.

Next to Caitlin June felt small because of her height. Caitlin wore heels which elevated her normal 5'6 frame to a 5'10, even Cisco, who stood at 5'9 was taller than June's 5'3 stature.

Refocusing on the situation a hand June saw the doppelganger Wells flipping through the book as Barry re-entered, wearing his normal clothes instead of the Flash suit.

"Very strange to be holding your autobiography especially when you didn't write it and it's not about you" said the Doppelganger Wells before closing the book and putting it to the side.

"Doctor Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Doctor Annabelle June Vincent, meet Doctor Harrison Wells from Earth 2." Said Barry

A very unenthusiastic "Hi" came from Cisco and an equally unenthusiastic "Hi" came from the look alike Wells.

"So let me get this straight, you're the doppelganger of the man who murdered his mom and is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie's deaths" said Cisco crossing his arms again once he was finished speaking.

"Yeah but he's not even the doppelganger of the Doctor Wells that we knew because that doctor Well's body was taken over by the reverse flash who was really Eobard Thawne and Eddie's distant relative from the future" said Caitlin rather quickly

June watched as a look of annoyance and confusion flickered over the doppelganger's face before he replied "Yeah I didn't follow any of that I'm my own man and had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Ricky."

"His name was Ronnie" said Caitlin and June knew she was irritated at that point.

"Him either" replied Wells.

"You told me you have proof of your identity?" said Barry.

Wells walked over to one of the chairs pulling up a grey bag. "This almost hit me when I went through the portal, your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to STAR labs on my earth"

"Technically this could be mine but I want to run some test on you" said Caitlin who was still skeptical.

"I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my earth 1 counterpart; your test will reveal nothing"

 _This is going to be a long day_ thought June while listening to them speak.

"Great, still gonna run them"

"Be my guest"

June saw Cisco walk over to Barry and lean in to try and speak with him without the new Wells hearing but he was a little bad at whispering. "Why are we even listening to him? he could be evil like the other guy"

June could see the new Wells turn his head to listen.

"He saved my life last night, the question is why" said Barry turning to look at Wells "I'm guessing you didn't travel between dimensions just to meet the flash"

"that's exactly what I did, I came here to help you Barry, to stop your new enemy"

"You already did that " said Cisco looking at the new Wells skeptically.

"I'm not talking about reverse flash I'm talking about Zoom" he said looking at all of our faces "I see you've already heard of him" he continued.

"Yeah Zoom is the one sending meta-humans from your world through the breaches to fight me" said Barry.

"Well, they're the symptoms, Zoom is the plague, one that's infected my world and now he's coming for yours"

"What do you know about Zoom?" asked Barry.

"Everything.. I created Zoom" said Wells taking off the gun on his shoulder before continuing "I'm responsible for all the meta-humans on my world, a fact I've ignored for far too long but now I'm doing something about it" he said placing the gun on the desk.

"Well, we're bating a thousand against these breachers" said Cisco

"You're batting a thousand Crisco" said Wells causing June to bite back a laugh to preserve the seriousness of the situation. "What's your sample size 10? Zoom is obsessed with speed he will never allow there to be another speedster in the multi-verse and he's gonna keep sending these metas here one after the next all with the same goal, to kill the flash unless we stop him together."

"Last time we listened to a guy with your face some bad things went down" said Cisco

"We lost people we cared about" added Caitlin

"Everyone loses someone they care about Snow the test of character is what you do once they're gone" replied Wells. June could almost hear something deeper when he said that, it made her wonder did he have a family?

"Maybe we should hear him out" said June, who had been silent up until now.

All was silent in the room and June could practically hear the wheels in Barry's head turning until it was interrupted by three gun shots fired directly at the doppelganger. Only a second had passed but in the next the bullets were in Barry's hand and Well's wasn't shot.

"Joe put the gun down" said Barry moving toward Joe who had fired the three shots.

"How is he still alive? How are you alive?" said Joe angrily towards Wells while Barry tried to keep him back.

"I don't know maybe because you missed" said Wells sarcastically. _Not helping_ thought June.

"Hey I'm trying to keep him from shooting you, you're not helping" said Barry to Wells "Lets take a walk alright its alright" said Barry leading Joe out of the room.

"We know a guy who can verify everything this guy just said" said Caitlin to June and Cisco in a hushed whisper "Be careful" she said before walking out.

After she had left Wells turned to June and Cisco "I don't suppose you have a Big Belly burger in this universe as well do you?"

"This isn't happening" said Cisco before walking out of the room as well. June gave him a sympathetic look, she understood why it was hard for him with the new Wells. The old Wells had been almost like a father to Cisco and he had betrayed them all. _It must be hard for him._

"What'd my counterpart do to him?" asked Wells breaking June's train of thought.

"That's not my story to tell. Sorry" said June.

"You don't seem to be the least affected person by my appearance" stated Wells.

"Well I wasn't close with Eobard Thawne like my friends, he was always a bit too mysterious for my liking" said June honestly.

"So you aren't creeped out by any of this?" he said with a raised brow.

"Oh no don't get me wrong, this is so weird borderline creepy" said June with a small laugh.

Wells opened his mouth to respond but then Barry came back into the room.

"I'm gonna take Cisco to Jitters to get something to drink. Do you guys want something?" asked Barry to them both but the question was aimed more towards June.

"Hot chocolate with-"

"With Cinnamon" finished Barry, knowing how June always took her hot chocolate after working together for so long. Wells rolled his eyes before telling Barry no.

Barry left right without another word and left June and Wells alone once again.

"So is there a Big Belly Burger in this dimension?"

"Uh yeah there is" replied June

"I'll be off then" said Wells starting to walk out of the lab.

It took June a few seconds to fully register that he was leaving before she realized all the risk that he would be taking by leaving.

"Hold on" said June but Wells didn't stop walking

"Wait" still continued walking

"Hey!" said June catching up enough to grab his shoulder to force him to stop and listen to her.

"What do you want?" asked Wells

"You can't just leave Eobard Thawne who had disguised himself as you is supposed to be dead" said June putting her hands on her hips as if she were scolding a petulant child.

"I'm going to get food and that's final"

"There is food here in the fridge" said June

"I don't want that food"

June rolled her eyes exasperatedly at his childish behavior before saying "Fine but I have to go with you, you can't go anywhere alone while people think that your look alike is dead you have to inconspicuous"

He sighed before continuing walking. _I guess that's agreement._ Thought June before running to catch up with his long strides.

"Come on we'll take my car" said June walking over to her yellow Volkswagen bug.

"Inconspicuous, right" said Wells looking at her brightly coloured car.

"Oh shut it and get in" June said while getting into the driver's seat.

Wells sat quietly as she turned on the car and began to drive.

"So what's it like on Earth 2?" asked June who couldn't go too long without talking.

"Fine"

"Is there anything different about it from this world?"

"Yes"

"Do you run star labs on you Earth?"

"Yes"

"What-" she started but was cut off by Wells.

"Could you please just shut-up" said Wells.

June bit back a nasty response and dwelled with her annoyance as she drove to the mall. She found a parking spot on the 2nd floor of the parking garage and turned off the car.

"Put these on" she said tossing him a pair of dark sunglasses and a black hat before getting out of the car.

"It's not as if they'll be looking for me people in this world think I'm dead" said Wells, shutting the door.

"It's precautionary just hurry it on so we can get back to the lab" June said crossing her arms as she led the way to the Big Belly Burger in the mall.

When they got to Big Belly Burger June stepped on the side to let Wells order. _This guy sure is a piece of work. He's irritatingly childish and frustrating at the same time._

"Dr. Vincent would you like anything?" asked Wells turning to her. June shook her head no. _Curious_

June felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and she saw a text from Cisco telling her that they need to get back to the lab.

He had just gotten his food when June said "We have to go they need us back at the lab"

Wells nodded his head in response and they walked back to the car.

"Hey" said June smacking his hand away from opening the bag in her car. "No eating in my car"

"Fine, fine" said Wells putting his hand down.

They drove half-way back in silence until Wells started touching the radio. He flipped from channel to channel until settling on a song from the 80s.

"We have this song on my Earth" explained Wells after seeing the weird look June was giving him.

"What about the other songs don't recognize any?" said June testing the waters of conversation.

"No" said Wells and June was just about to mentally hit herself for trying to engage in conversation again when he continued "I guess music is different on my Earth to your Earth."

"Well we defiantly know that Earth-1 music is the best" joked June lightly causing Harrison's face to scrunch up slightly.

"Not even close" he said eliciting a small laugh from June as they pulled into the parking lot at S.T.A.R. labs.

"Where have you two been?" asked Cisco as soon as they entered the lab.

"Getting somebody food" she said turning to Wells who was chewing on a French fry.

"That doesn't matter" said Barry "We need to find out who this new meta is"

"Well what could she do?" asked June "Maybe we can triangulate her location based on her powers.

"She could shoot these beams of light from her hands and-"

"Her name is " said Wells cutting off Barry "Small time thief on my earth until exposure to the dark matter from the particle accelerator and became a meta-human with the power to derive power from starlight" said Wells after plugging in a flash drive to the computer, that must have been loaded with files form Earth 2, to show pictures of Dr. Light onto the computer screen.

"Oh very cool" said Cisco.

"Stars having a temperature of 5,300 degrees Kelvin and a blinging Lumosity, I would say not very cool at all"

"You know our Doctor Wells may have been evil but you're just a dick" said Cisco causing June to emit a small laugh while she stood in between Barry and Wells.

"Okay so obviously Zoom brought her here like the others?" said Barry.

"Mhm now that we know that we can use that to gain advantage" said Wells before taking a bite of his burger that he had somehow found the time to take out of the bag.

"What do you mean?"

"We capture Dr. Light and use her to lure Zoom here"

June was about to say something but Jay and Caitlin came into the lab.

"You are insane we are not luring Zoom anywhere" yelled Jay to Wells.

"Apparently, they know each other and Jay is not a fan" said Caitlin coming to stand next to June as Jay and Dr. Wells stood face to face in front of them.

"Well well well" said Wells putting the burger down. "I assumed Earth 2 Flash was dead, why am I not surprised to find Jay Garrick here, still alive and in hiding a full universe away from Zoom?"

"I'm not in hiding" said Jay taking a few steps closer to Wells. "Zoom nearly killed me and stole my speed before the Singularity pulled me here"

"Is that right?" said Wells

"Yeah that's right" replied Jay defensively. _This isn't good._

"Well whatever the case, in your absence, Zoom has only gotten more powerful, faster" said Wells to Jay before turning to Barry "Barry, you have to defeat Zoom now while you still can"

"No this isn't the time to be reckless. We don't even know why Zoom sent Dr. Light here. She's a thief not a killer." Said Jay speaking to both Barry and Wells.

"Zoom can make people do things out of character. Thief or not, she'll kill you"

"Alright, look, hey, we can decide what to do with Light later. First we have to find her, okay?" said Barry taking a step towards the bickering men. Wells took a sip of the drink he pulled off the table, that June was sure contained fruit punch from when she heard him order, and walked away with his drink in hand.

"Hey how did you know that she was breaking into the bank?" asked Barry to Cisco.

June saw a look of panic spread across Cisco's face before he answered "I got an alert on my phone. There's a little ring-a-ding every time, like, there's a robbery at a bank"

"What?" said a confused Barry

"But you know what? I think I can get the S.T.A.R. labs satellite to scan for any irregular solar radiation emissions and we can find Doctor Light's light" said Cisco desperate for Barry to drop the subject.

"Okay. I'm gonna also call Joe, see if CCPD has any leads. Why don't we keep them apart until I get back?" said Barry

"Will do" said June, looking back at the two men who were giving each other death glares.

"Dr. Wells um why don't you come with me I'll take you to my work station" said June walking over to him.

"Sure" he said gathering all of his food items.

"Well this is my work room" said June opening the door to reveal it.

"What exactly do you do?" he asked while walking through the room, taking in all of the little bits of technology littered on the desk.

"I specialize in micro-technology"

"Mmm I see"

"Yeah, well I'll be right back just stay in here and don't move" said June as she left to use the restroom.

After coming back from the bathroom June walked into her workroom to find that doctor Wells was no longer present.

 _Where did he go_

June didn't have to search for very long when she heard music coming from Cisco's workroom, that didn't sound like Cisco's music.

"Why did you leave?" said June from the door way.

"Your lab was too messy and it looked like no one had touched anything in there in months"

"I've been busy" stated June taking a seat next to the chair he was sitting in by the computers. "What are you re-searching?" she asked

"Myself in this Earth"

"If you're researching Eobard Thawne then why didn't you just ask me?" asked June

"Maybe Dr. Vincent because right now you are nothing more than my baby-sitter"

"You're a real arse sometimes you know" said June before standing up and leaving.

…..

"You okay?" asked Caitlin as June walked back into the lab.

"Yeah Dr. Wells is just being irritating" said June taking a seat next to Caitlin.

"Well you can help me and Jay find Dr. Light" suggested Caitlin

"I'd be happy to" said June

2 hours later…

"Still no sign of her?" asked Barry, speeding into the lab.

"Nope"

"Harry is really starting to get on my nerves" said Cisco, coming out from his work room where Wells had no probably said something to make him upset.

"The silent alarm just went off at the Bank of Central City"

"That's gotta be Dr. Light" said Barry

"It could be a trap" chimed in Cisco

"Barry trust me, Dr. Light is not a killer you can talk to her" said Jay

"Okay"

…..

"I still can't see. How long is this going to last?" asked Barry who had just come back from his confrontation with Dr. Light.

"You're suffering from solar retinopathy. Your retinas are severly damaged" said Caitlin who had just examined Barry's eyes.

"But with your rapid regeneration abilities, your sight should return soon"

"Exactly 6.25 hours by my estimation. All of this could have been avoided if you just stopped Light instead of chit chatting with her." Said Wells who had come to sit on a stool near the table Barry sat on.

"She caught Barry off guard." Defended Jay.

"Always and excu-"

"Would you both just quit fighting and let Barry explain what happened." Said June. Both men gave her a small nod of agreement and June gestured for Barry to explain.

"Light looks exactly like my ex-girlfriend Linda Park"

"That's why Zoom sent her, because he knew you'd hesitate" said Wells

"That means Zoom had to have known somehow that Linda was your ex." Cisco said.

"Which is why Barry has to act now, before Zoom sends another double from Barry's life" said Wells, standing up.

"Right now I'm more worried about Linda, when I saw who was under the mask, I said her name. What if Light didn't even realize that she had a doppelganger here until I accidentally told her?" said Barry worriedly

"The first thing Atom Smasher did when he crossed the breach was to kill his doppelganger." Added Cisco.

"Yeah, but Light's not like Atom Smasher." Said Jay

"We should still keep an eye on your Linda" said Wells.

"All right I'll go" said Barry making his way off the table before stumbling into Caitlin and Cisco. After bumping into the wall Jay stopped him.

"Okay okay you can't do anything until your sight returns, here's a little rail here." Said Jay leading Barry over to the railing. "I'll do it"

"I'll go with you" said Caitlin following him out the door.

Just as they left Iris entered "Hey, Barry I came as soon as I heard" said Iris rushing over, but she stopped at the sight of Wells. "You look just like him"

"I'm guessing my counterpart did something to offend her as well?" asked Wells clearly getting tired of everyone looking at him like he was someone else.

"Her Fiancé died because of him" answered Cisco.

"Oh" he said, simply standing there for a few seconds before walking back into the examination room, June following behind him.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked June from the doorway.

"Like what?" asked Wells while walking out of the room and back towards Cisco's workroom.

"Like a jerk who doesn't give a damn about people" said June causing Wells to turn around.

"Listen Dr. Vincent, you don't know me. I'm not going to care about people who still look at me like I'm a different person" said Wells taking steps forward, causing June to back herself up until she hit the wall behind her.

"Well maybe they would act differently if you weren't such a pain all the time" said June defiantly not backing down.

"I am trying to help Barry defeat Zoom, that doesn't include becoming best buddies with all of you" said Wells glaring daggers at June.

"It also doesn't have to include being completely shut off and rude"

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know act like a normal human being and be nice." Said June, a fire burning behind her dark brown eyes.

"Well it's not like I want to talk to these people anyway they all don't trust me"

"You know what come on" she said grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to drag him behind her. "Cisco, Barry, I'm going out and I'm taking Dr. Wells with me" shouted June really quickly to them while she walked quickly out of the building and to her car.

"Get in" said June sternly.

"Wh-"

"Just get it"

Wells said nothing as he sat down in the passenger's side of her car.

"If you're planning on killing me by driving off a cliff I think there is a flaw in your plan" said Wells sarcastically.

"Tempting, but no I'm not gonna do that." Said June, her eyes never leaving the rode.

The rest of the ride was spent in a thick silence.

"Why are we at a coffee shop?" asked Wells when they entered Jitters.

"To get something to drink obviously"

"There are bars for that"

"I don't drink alcohol" stated June as they waited in line.

"Too young?" said Wells mockingly.

"No"

"Then why?"

"That Dr. Wells is none of your business" said June as she went up to order.

"Can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon. What are you having?" asked June to Wells.

"I'll have a regular coffee, black."

June paid for the drinks and they walked to a table. June sat and waited for Wells to sit.

"Sit" said June gesturing to the seat across from hers.

"Why ar-"

"Just sit" said June and Wells complied.

"So are you going to tell me why we're here now?" asked Wells before taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm Annabelle June Vincent" said June holding out her hand for him to shake.

Wells didn't know what kind of game she was playing but he decided to go along with it. "Harrison Wells." He said before cautiously shaking her hand

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Harrison" said June before ending the hand shake.

"This is stupid Dr. Vincent" said Wells

"Just do it"

"Pleasure to meet you Annabelle" said Wells, but his voice didn't sound very happy.

"Please call me June, Harrison" said June with a slightly amused smile.

"Well then June" he said the name rolling off his tongue with ease, "What are we doing?"

"I want us to start over and try and get along" said June, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Why?"

"It's not as if I want to be fighting with you every minute, that's exhausting" said June "So will you try?"

"Try what?" asked Wells raising a curious eyebrow

"Try being nice"

"I guess I could try" said Wells

"Thank you" June said flashing him a smile.

"We are wasting time here; we need to find a way to catch Dr. Light so that Zoom can be defeated." Wells said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Barry is on a date and Cisco is helping him, and Caitlin and Jay are making sure Linda is okay. I'm pretty sure that means we have a couple hours off until the next crisis." Said June

Harrison didn't say anything back, he just took another swing of coffee.

"So wanna play a game?"

"Depends on the game"

"It's called never have I ever" said June

"Never heard of it"

"Well you hold your hand up and one of the players say 'never have I ever…' and if the other person has done that then they put down a finger, once one of the players has put down all of their fingers then the other player has won the game." Explained June "I'll start put up your hand" Harrison slowly lifted his hand so that his elbow was resting against the table and his hand was up like June had said.

"Never have I ever… owned a cat" said June. Harrison folded his thumb into his palm.

"I had a cat on Earth 2" explained Harrison.

"What was its name?"

"Dog" said Wells causing June to laugh slightly "Not my idea" said Wells. _Who's idea was it?_ June wanted to ask.

"It certainly is an interesting name for a cat. Come on now it's your turn" said June ignoring what her mind wanted to say.

"Never have I ever had a dog" said Wells, sticking to animals. June one finger down.

"I got my dog from Barry, he found it as a stray, her name is Peanut" said June fondly as she thought of her dog.

"Cute. Your turn"

"Right. Never have I ever been to Starling City" said June.

"Do I put a finger down for this?"

"I don't know I'm not you" said June with a confused smile

"What I mean is that I've been to my Starling City on Earth 2 but not on this Earth" said Wells.

"Hmm… I say keep the finger up" decided June. "Your turn"

"Never have I ever been to jail"

"I've never been to jail Harrison" said June wiggling her 4 fingers.

"I figured but I wanted to know anyway" said Wells "Your turn"

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" said June devilishly

"That's cheating" he said after he lowered one of his fingers.

"All's is fair in love and war" said June

"I'm sure John Lyly had a game of never have I ever in mind when he wrote that"

"Oh course he did" laughed June.

"Fine if you wanna play like that then, never have I ever eaten a purple kangaroo" said Wells with a smirk.

"Fine. Never have I ever been of male gender" June said and laughed victoriously as Wells put another finger down, now only having 2 fingers up.

"Never have I ever been of female gender" shot back Wells.

"Never have I ever been to Earth 2." Said June laughing at the disgruntled face of Wells when he had to put his second to the last finger down.

"Never have I ever been to Atlantis" said Wells smirking at June's face when she realized they were now even.

"I'm about to win." Said June

"You cheated"

"That's the fun of the game" she said "now never have I ever been into outer space"

"I'm not saying you won, I am saying you cheated" said Wells putting the rest of his hand down. He picked up the cup of coffee he had long neglected and took a sip. Well's face twisted in disgust.

"Something wrong?" asked June

"It's cold"

"Oh yeah mine too" said June after trying hers as well. "I know this great Chinese take away place" suggested June

"Lead the way"

As they made their way through the door June got a call from Cisco.

"We have to go back to S.T.A.R. labs" said June to Harrison.

…..

As soon as they walked in June rushed over to Caitlin and Jay. "Are you two okay? Cisco told me you were attacked by Dr. Light"

"Its fine just a few cuts and bruises" said Jay who had a cut on his forehead that Caitlin was cleaning.

June noticed that Wells began to pace back and forth almost frantically.

"Caitlin are you guys okay" asked Barry who walked in.

"Barry I'm sorry Dr. Light's never killed anyone before I thought we could reason with her." Said Jay.

"You cannot reason with someone under Zoom's influence, and now a man is dead because of you, Garrick. This whole thing is because of you. He doubts himself because of you, but believe me, Barry can do what you could not. Barry can stop Zoom" said Wells accusingly toward Jay.

"I spent two years hunting Zoom" said Jay standing up.

"Wrong! Zoom hunted you! You spent the last two years of your life running, running, running from Zoom" yelled a very irritated Harrison.

"Zoom would have killed me just like he will kill Barry if you lead him down this path!" shouted Jay back at Wells.

"No, because he is not like you. Barry runs towards danger, not from it, because Barry's not a coward." Said Wells right before he was hit in the face by a punch from Jay. _Oh goodness_ thought June.

He retaliated with a punch to the face and they both got a few more punches in before Barry ran to separate them.

"Enough" said Barry, keeping them separate.

Wells dropped the punch he had been ready to throw at Jay and walked away with a shake of his head. June walked after him to see if he was alright.

"Harrison" called June as she got to Cisco's work room where, like she had suspected, he was. He expected her to be upset that he hadn't stuck with trying to be nice but instead she simply said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see" said June walking over to him to make sure he was alright.

Wells turned to her to show her that he was unharmed and said "See completely fine"

"Alright but don't get in the habit of being in fights" chided June

"What are you my mother?"

June opened her mouth to retort but Barry walked in and she decided to let them have some privacy to talk.

…

"How did you get this?" asked Wells as Cisco wheeled in the cart carrying Dr. Light's mask.

"Iris shot it off Dr. Light when she attacked Linda." Answered Barry.

"You know how to use the mask to find Light?" asked Jay

"Yes I do, all we have to do is give it to him" said Wells looking at Cisco.

"Why me?" said Cisco

"Because you have powers" stated Dr. Wells.

"What are you talking about?" although he didn't look nearly as panicked as he should have if he didn't know, June observed.

"I developed this watch to detect meta-humans" Harrison said while walking over to Barry and everyone could see the sensor turn red. Walking over to June Harrison held the watch up and the sensor stayed blue. "You never got an alert on your phone. You never reprogrammed the S.T.A.R. labs satellite, and this is why" he said holding the watch up to Cisco. June's eyes went wide as she saw the screen turn red. "He's a meta human" finished Wells.

"Cisco, have you known about this, and you didn't say anything to us?" said Barry with a worried look.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you. Thanks a lot Harry." Said Cisco saying the last part sarcastically. "I swear I was but I didn't, I was just I was afraid." Said Cisco honestly.

"Afraid of what?" said Barry.

"Dr. Wells said the dark matter gave me this, this gift. He said that one day I'd thank him for it. What if I become like him?" June felt sorry and she mentally cringed when Cisco said Dr. Wells.

"Cisco I don't think any of us would become evil if we all of a sudden got powers, even if they were from Dr. Wells" said Caitlin trying to comfort Cisco.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I should have said something. That's my fault. I'm sorry" said Cisco

"Well you can be sorry later, because right now, we have to use your powers to find Doctor Light." Said Wells ignoring the emotions of the situation that Cisco was feeling.

"Cisco, your abilities, how do they work?" asked Jay

"Uh I get thee feeling sometimes, these vibes, visions of the breachers when they come to this Earth. I just I'm not sure what triggers it. Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes it's when I'm touching something of theirs." Explained Cisco.

"Touch the mask" said Dr. Wells. "You want to find Dr. Light, do it."

"It's worth a shot Cisco" said June when she noticed his hesitation.

Cisco reached out to touch the mask and let his hand rest on it all while trying to get his power to work. "I don't think it's working"

"Try again" said Wells "Try again" yelled Wells the second time.

I'm sorry it's not-"

"Again!" shouted Wells

"-I can't control it"

"Because you're afraid."

"Hey lay off him" said June to Wells but he ignored her.

"I'm telling you I don't know how it works! I can't just make it happen!" said Cisco

"I'm telling you, yes you can!" he said shoving the helmet into Cisco's chest.

"South Plaza train station, platform 15" said Cisco once he came out of his vibe state.

"What are you waiting for?" said Wells turning to Barry. Barry didn't waste any time as he quickly sped away.

"Was that really necessary" said June to Wells quietly while the others talked to Barry through his ear piece.

"It worked didn't it" said Wells before walking over to listen to Barry talk through the com.

"Guys, should have talked about this before I left, but how should I stop her?"

"Keep trying different angles Barry" suggested Jay "Find her blind spot."

"I can't get close enough. What should I do?"

"I don't know"

"I gotta tell ya , that's not exactly the answer I was looking for." Said Barry

"You need to confuse her." Said Wells

"Oh by giving her multiple targets so she doesn't know which is the real you" said June

"Alright how do I do that" asked Barry

"By running so fast, you create multiple after images of yourself" said Wells

"A speed mirage" state June

"Precisely June"

"I've never run that fast" said Barry worriedly.

"Well, from what I've been told, you've traveled through time. You'll be more than fast enough"

"Okay" said Barry and the team anxiously waited as they listened to the battle.

"Barry?" said Caitlin after hearing a loud crash.

"I can't do it" conceded Barry through the line.

"Yes, you can, Barry. Hey Doctor Wells is right you are faster, faster than I ever was and better than I ever will be. Don't let fear and doubt hold you back like it did me. You're the Flash, Barry. Show Light what that means." Said Jay.

A few minutes late Barry came back online and said "I got her, I'm bringing her in now have a cell ready in the pipeline"

"I'll go prep a cell" said Caitlin.

Wells walked over to a chair on the other side of the room to sit on and June followed in suit.

"I'm just curious but do your little friends not entertain you enough?" said Wells to her.

"What do you mean?" asked June

"I mean that almost all day you've been tailing me, even when you got irritated, are your friends not entertaining enough to keep your attention?" said Wells.

Jane's expression fell into one of confusion. "My friends are fine, its just your weird to talk to and it's not because of who you look like but of the things you say. I don't know I just find it interesting."

Dr. Wells stayed quiet after that.

"Doctor Light is safely locked in the pipeline." Said Caitlin coming back a few minutes after she had left.

"Nicely done" said Cisco giving Caitlin a fist bump.

"Wells" said Iris coming over to where June and Harrison were sitting "thank you for helping Barry put away Dr. Light." She said before walking back to her original position in the room.

"So what now?" asked Joe

"We do what Dr. Wells said. We use her to lure Zoom here, end this once and for all" said Barry.

"You can't be serious" said Jay

"More breachers are gonna come. More innocent people may die. I can't let this happen anymore" said Barry.

"You're making a mistake" said Jay "Zoom is a nightmare you can't wake up from."

"I've already had my worst nightmare. His name was Reverse Flash, and I spent a long time being afraid of him. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore."

"Okay, Barry you may be faster than me, but you're not ready to fight Zoom by yourself." Warned Jay.

That's just it, Jay, I'm not gonna fight him by myself. I've got all of them to help me" he said gesturing to the team. "I've got doctor Wells, I've got you"

"No, I can't in good conscience help you when I know it'll only lead to you losing your, speed, or even worse, your death."

"Optimism must be an Earth-1 thing." Said Cisco.

"You all need to ask yourself why this man, for years, wouldn't admit that he was responsible for the Particle Accelerator exploding underground." Said Jay gesturing to Wells who had taken his glasses off. "He may not be Harrison Wells from your Earth, but he has just as many secrets as the one you knew." Jay said while walking towards the exit.

"Jay please don't go" said Caitlin by the door with Jay.

"I'm so sorry Caitlin" he said before walking out.

"Well it's getting pretty late I'm gonna head out" said Joe

"I'll come with you" said Iris

"Yeah me too" chimed in Barry as they followed Joe out of the door.

"Well I'm gonna go home and get some rest too" said Caitlin grabbing her coat.

"Yeah I'm clocking out too. Good night June, Harry" said Cisco before leaving.

"Why don't I show you a place where you can get some rest" suggested June.

"Lead the way"

"This is the medical examination room" said June. The room in front of them had white walls and two twin beds with grey sheets. "I'm sorry that it's not very homey, I can bring flowers if you like." Said June

"I think I'll mange without them." Said Wells.

"Well if there is anything you need just call." Said June with a small smile. "Goodnight Harrison"

"Goodnight June" said Harrison long after she had left.

…

 **Hello the Wonderful People of Fanfiction,**

 **This is my first Flash fanfiction and I'm nervous about it. I have like 0 grammar and spelling skills so please don't berate me about that. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written for any fanfiction. Anyway, this story is about my oc and Harrison Wells. It goes pretty slow at first kinda I'm not really sure where I'm going with it. Each chapter will be pretty much about the length of each episode. I probably won't have very much time to update weekly but I will update this. It is just that writing this first chapter took me over 12 hours because I had to find the script, then insert my oc, and then I got distracted. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction please read and review. REVIEW please. Byeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
